Back to the Meiji era!
by Kono-kun
Summary: It's a Bleach, Rurouni Kenshin crossover! The Bleach characters get sent back in time to the 18th century and meet the Rurouni Kenshin group. Now they have to find a way back to the their own time. But it won't be easy. THE FINAL CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Back through time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Rurouni Kenshin. Pity. **

* * *

"Ichigo, who did you say gave you that letter?" Rukia asked. They were on there way to the destination described in the letter Ichigo received this morning.

"I told you. I don't know. I just found it on my desk this morning." Ichigo said lifting his book bag onto his shoulder.

"So why are we going?" Rukia asked plainly.

"Because I want to find out who left the note." Ichigo stated.

Ichigo, Rukia, hi!" They both looked up to see Orihime waving at them. She was with Chad and Uryuu.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"apparently we all got letters saying that someone wanted to meet us here." Uryuu said.

"So you guys got the same letter?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah." Chad said.

"So you actually showed up." a voice said. It was a girl's voice. Everyone looked around but saw nothing. "I didn't think you all would come."

"Who the hell are you!?" Ichigo yelled.

"My name is Shima, but that doesn't matter right now. Your going to be leaving."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ichigo yelled.

Uryuu tapped Ichigo on the shoulder. "Ichigo, look over there." He whispered. Ichigo looked to where Uryuu was pointing. It was the girl. She was sitting on top of a building waving at them. Then a black hole appeared under them, and they all got sucked in.

* * *

"What's for lunch, I'm starving." Yahiko groaned.

Kaoru thought for a minute. "How about we all go out to eat this time."

"That sounds good." Kenshin smiled.

"Well I'm not going to turn down a free meal." Sanosuke agreed.

"Alright then, were going to the Akabeko!" Kaoru smiled.

The four of them left the house and headed into town. They walked through the busy streets making there way to the Akabeko. Kenshin stopped.

"Kenshin, what's wrong?" Kaoru asked turning around.

"Something is coming." Kenshin said quietly.

Just then a black hole appeared in the sky and five people fell to the ground. "Damn that hurt." The orange haired boy groaned.

"Where are we?" A short dark haired girl asked.

The five of them looked around. Everyone was staring at them. "Who are they?" "Look at there strange clothes." "Where do you think they came from?"

"We must have gone back to the past." Uryuu said. "That girl must have opened a time portal sending us here.

"So how far back do you think we are?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm not sure." Uryuu told him.

"Excuse me?" Kaoru asked. They looked at her. "Who are you?"

Ichigo looked at the girl who was speaking, then looked at the people standing behind her. There was a brown haired guy who was probably taller than Chad, and then there was a guy with his red hair in a ponytail, and a sword at his waist, lastly there was a kid with a wooden sword.

"I'm Orihime!" She said smiling, then pointed to each of her friends. "This is Ichigo, Rukia, Uryuu, and Chad."

"I'm Kaoru, and these are my friends. Kenshin, Sanosuke, and Yahiko.

"It's nice to meet you." Orihime said cheerfully. Kaoru nodded in agreement.

While everyone was talking Ichigo felt something moving around in his book bag. He took it off and opened it. Kon popped out. "Wow it's stuffy in there." he said. Ichigo quickly shoved him back in and closed the bag. Kon tried to get out but Ichigo held the bag tight. No one seemed to notice. At least he hoped no one did.

Forgetting about their lunch plans everyone went back to Kaoru's house. Ichigo went behind the house and opened the bag. "Why did you shove me back in that cramped book bag!?" Kon yelled.

Ichigo covered the annoying stuffed animal's mouth with his hand. "Will you just shut up already?" Ichigo whispered. "What the hell are you doing in my school bag any way?"

"I fell asleep in here and before I could get out you locked me in there!" Kon said upset. Then he looked around. "Hay where are we?" Kon asked.

"According to Uryuu, we got sent back in time." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo." Rukia called.

Ichigo turned around and Kon jumped out from the book bag. "Rukia!"

Rukia Stomped on the small mod soul.

"Hay what's that?"

Ichigo and Rukia both turned to find the little kid, Yahiko looking at the stuffed animal being squashed into the ground. Kaoru, Kenshin, Sanosuke, Uryuu, Orihime, and Chad appeared behind him.

"Oh, it's Kon!" Orihime said smiling.

"What?" Kaoru asked.

"Kon is a stuffed toy animal that hangs around with Ichigo." Orihime explained.

Yahiko grabbed the toy from the ground and looked at it. "This is a pretty ugly toy." Yahiko said.

"I am not ugly!" Kon yelled. Then realizing what he did covered his mouth.

"It talks!" Kaoru said amazed.

"Is it magic or something?" Sanosuke asked taking the toy from Yahiko.

"Hay, put me down!" Kon yelled and managed to get away.

"It's very strange. To see a toy move and talk." Kenshin said leaning down to look at the toy.

"Hay, I just remembered something." Yahiko said. "We never got our lunch."

"Oh yeah. I guess we forgot about it when these guys showed up." Sanosuke said.

Orihime smiled. "I could make lunch for everyone."

Ichigo, Rukia, and Uryuu shook their heads. "No, that's alright Orihime. You don't have to do that." Rukia said nervously.

"Really I don't mind." Orihime persisted. "After all it's our fault they didn't eat their lunch. Kaoru is it alright with you?"

"Sure, I'll help you." Kaoru smiled. Then both went into the house to prepare lunch. Everyone else sighed in despair. With Orihime's strange food and Kaoru's lack of cooking, who knows what those two would make.

Ichigo, Chad, Uryuu, Rukia, Kon, Sanosuke, Kenshin, and Yahiko all sat outside the house waiting for lunch. "So you guys are from the future?" Yahiko asked.

"Yup." Rukia said.

"And some girl with some weird power sent you here?" Sanosuke said.

"Yup." Rukia nodded.

"And now you don't know how to get back?" Kenshin asked.

"That's right." Rukia said.

"Alright, So now why don't you tell us the truth?" Sanosuke said.

"You call us a liar?" Ichigo said. His voice increasing.

"So what if I am?" Sanosuke asked.

"Now, now, there's no need to fight." Kenshin said, trying to calm them both down.

Then you can just…" Ichigo stood up not even listening to Kenshin.

"Lunch is ready!" Kaoru an Orihime interrupted.

"All right, lunch!" Yahiko said happily. "Hay wait, What is this?" He asked confused.

"It's lunch. What else?" Kaoru said. What was on the plate, did not look very good. In fact The others couldn't really tell what it was.

"This is my special recipe." Orihime said smiling. "Try it."

Ichigo, Uryuu, Rukia, and Chad all backed away. "No thank you Orihime. Were not that hungry." Ichigo said nervously. Sanosuke, Kenshin, and Yahiko looked at them confused.

"Just try it." Kaoru said walking towards Ichigo.

"That's alright, I'm not really hungry." Ichigo told her.

"Try It!" Kaoru yelled.

"Yes ma'am." Ichigo said quickly. He took the plate from Kaoru and took a small bite. His face immediately turned blue and he fell over onto the ground.

"Ichigo!" Orihime yelled panicked.

An hour later Ichigo woke up in a bed. He looked at the ceiling trying to remember what happened. All he knew right now, was that his stomach felt like crap.

"So, your finally awake." A voice asked. Ichigo looked over to find a girl with long dark hair sitting on the floor next to him. "I knew Kaoru's cooking was bad but I didn't think anyone would get sick from it." She laughed.

"Wait, who are you?" Ichigo asked sitting up.

"Sorry. My name is Megumi. Sir Ken called me and said that someone need medical attention." She said looking through her medical bag. "Here." She held out a small bottle.

"What's this" Ichigo asked.

"Medicine. Take it twice a day, and you should be fine." Megumi said.

Ichigo took the medicine and thanked her. Then both of them left to find the others. Ichigo found them all outside sitting on the deck. "Ichigo, are you alright." Orihime asked.

"Yea, I'm fine." Ichigo said sitting down.

"Ichigo." Orihime said. "Kaoru is allowing us to stay here for a while."

"Really?" He asked.

Kaoru nodded. "Yup. You and your friends can stay here."

"Thanks." Ichigo said. "But we don't…"

Kaoru glared at him. "I'm trying to do something nice."

"Ichigo just say you'll stay." Rukia whispered harshly.

"Thank you." Ichigo told Kaoru.

She smiled. "Your welcome."

Everyone laughed.

In a tree watching them Shima sighed. "This is boring. I need to think of something." a small smile appeared on her face. "I have a plan to make this more interesting." Then Shima disappeared into a black hole.

* * *

**A/N: Kono-kun here! Alright, that's the first chapter, and yes, Shima is in it. If you read my profile Shima is there too. Your going to see her a few more times. Well she is pretty much the main antagonist in this story. So you'll see her often.**

**Review, but please no flames. or Shima will teleport you to the deepest regions of cyber space. **


	2. We have a problem

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Rurouni Kenshin. But I do own Shima. YAY! **

**A/N: Kono-kun here! Hay everyone. This is the second chapter. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Shima had transported back to Ichigo's time. "Now, I know it's here." She said to herself. Then she heard a loud noise. She followed the noise, and then smiled when she saw it. "this is perfect!" She smiled wickedly.

* * *

Back in the Meiji era.

Everyone was downstairs…cleaning? Kaoru and Orihime were cleaning the dishes. Kenshin and Chad were washing the laundry outside. Ichigo and Yahiko were cleaning the deck. Rukia and Uryuu were sweeping the dojo. Sanosuke had left early in the morning, he didn't like cleaning.

Rukia stopped when she heard a noise. It was a Hallow! "Rukia, what's wrong?" Uryuu asked.

"There's a Hollow." Rukia said quietly. "Go tell Chad and Orihime. I'll tell Ichigo." Uryuu nodded and left to find their friends. Rukia headed out to get Ichigo.

Rukia found him and Yahiko cleaning the deck. "Ichigo, could you come here for a minute?" Rukia asked.

"Sure." Ichigo stood up.

"Ichigo there's a Hallow." Rukia whispered.

Yahiko was curious to know what they were talking about. So he got closer.

"What? Is there even hallows in this time period?" Ichigo asked.

"Well were not really sure how long Hallows have been around, but that's not the point. There's one now, and you have to take care of it." Rukia said.

"Fine." Ichigo said, then left to find Kon.

Yahiko hid behind the wall as Ichigo ran by. 'Hallows? I heard of them before.' Yahiko thought. 'Maybe I should follow him." Yahiko chased after Ichigo.

Ichigo found Kon asleep under the tree in the yard. He grabbed the mod soul and woke him up. Ichigo stuck his hand in the toys mouth and pulled out the small pill. Ichigo swallowed the pill and went into his Soul reaper form, while Kon now controlled Ichigo's human body.

"What's going on!?" Kon yelled.

"There's a Hallow." Ichigo said seriously. "Rukia already went to tell the others so just stay here." Ichigo told him then left.

Yahiko found Ichigo in the back yard just standing there. 'What is he doing?' Yahiko thought.

Kaoru came over looking confused. "Ichigo." She said. "Is there something wrong? Rukia just came into the kitchen and whispered something to Orihime and they both ran off. Kenshin said the same thing happened with Chad. Do you know what's going on?" Kaoru asked.

Kon shook his head. "No. I have know Idea." He said.

Kaoru looked at him. "Did your voice change?" She asked.

Kon shook his head.

Yahiko watched from behind the corner of the house. He had heard that voice some where before. What where? He looked over to the lifeless stuffed animal on the ground. "Kon?" Yahiko asked out loud.

Kon looked over to who ever said his name. 'Oh, no. They figured it out!' Kon thought panicking in his head.

* * *

Sanosuke was walking back to Kaoru's house when he saw Rukia, Orihime, Chad, and Uryuu running down to the river. But before he could follow them he felt a small tap on his back. Sanosuke spun around to see a girl.

"Hi, my name is Shima." The girl smiled.

"So what do you want?" Sanosuke asked.

Shima stood on tip toe and poked Sanosuke on the forehead.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked.

"You'll see later." Then Shima left.

"Crazy girl." Sanosuke mumbled and followed after Rukia and the others.

* * *

Back at the house

"Where's Ichigo?" Yahiko demanded.

"I told you, he left with the others." Kon pleaded.

"He can't be in two places at once. Can he?" Kaoru asked confused.

"You should tell us the truth." Kenshin said.

"I'll tell you." A voice said. Everyone looked to find a girl standing in the yard.

"Who are you?" Kenshin asked.

"I am Shima, and I know where everyone went." Shima walked closer then disappeared in a flash. She reappeared in front of Kenshin.

Kenshin moved in an instant. He pulled out his sword and swiped the air in front of him, but Shima disappeared. "Your pretty quick." Shima laughed. Kenshin spun around. "I'm not here to fight." Shima said

"Then what do you want?" Kenshin asked.

"I just want to shed some light on the subject." Shima poked Kenshin on the forehead. Then disappeared and did the same to Kaoru and Yahiko. "There, now I suggest that you go look across the river for your missing friends. They should be there." Shima said and left in a flash.

Kenshin, Kaoru, and Yahiko all stood there for a minute. Then took Kon and went to the river. When they arrived they saw a large black monster. It had a white mask and a hole through it's chest.

"What is that!?" Kaoru yelled.

"A Hallow." Kon said.

"What's a Hallow?" She asked.

"A Hallow is a departed human soul that had not been sent to the soul society." Kon explained. He can be useful once in a while.

"The soul society?" Yahiko asked. "what's that?"

"You should ask Rukia, she knows more than I do." Kon said. "Now lets got out of here. Ichigo and the others will be fine." Kon started to leave.

"You mean, there fighting that thing?" Yahiko asked.

Kaoru was looking at the Hallow when she saw Sanosuke running towards them. "Sanosuke!" Kaoru called.

"Hay, What the hell is that thing?" Sanosuke asked.

"Kon says it's a Hallow." Kenshin said

"Kon? Where is he?" Sanosuke asked looking around on the ground.

"Kon's Ichigo." Kaoru said still confused about the hole thing.

Sanosuke looked over at 'Ichigo'. "Really?" He asked.

"Yes, now we should really leave." Kon told them.

"Wow, how did he do that?" Sano asked.

"AHHHHHH! You people are all driving me nuts!"" Kon yelled.

"Kon!" Ichigo yelled. Kon turned around to see that the Hallow was gone and Ichigo was walking towards him. "The others are on there way back to Kaoru's… and there here." Ichigo finished the last part slowly.

"Hay, Ichigo." Yahiko said. "Where did you get that sword?"

Ichigo looked at Yahiko confused. "You can see me?" Everyone nodded their heads. "You all can see me?" Everyone nodded there heads again. "How's that possible?" Ichigo mumbled.

"This girl showed up." Kon said. "I think her name was Shima."

"What!?" That's the same girl that sent us here in the first place!" Ichigo yelled. "We have to tell the others." Ichigo, Kon, Sanosuke, Kenshin, Kaoru, and Yahiko all headed back to Kaoru's house.

Shima watched as they all headed back. "I think I should invite a few more people to this little party." Shima giggled. "This is so much fun!" Then she disappeared into a black hole.

Back at Kaoru's house.

"Where is everyone? Rukia asked.

"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled. "We got a problem!"

"What's the matter?" Rukia asked.

"Shima is here." Ichigo told her. "Also, these guys can see me." Ichigo pointed to Kenshin, Sanosuke, Kaoru, and Yahiko.

"Really?" Rukia asked. She looked at them carefully. "They do seem to possess much spiritual energy, but I don't how it could have been awakened.

"Could it have been that Shima girl?" Yahiko asked. "Because she came here and earlier today when you guys were gone."

"It's Possible." Uryuu said. "She probably sent that Hallow here as well."

"Alright, I'm confused. Some one tell me what's going on." Sanosuke demanded.

Rukia sighed. "Alright. I'm going to do this quick. Ichigo and myself are soul reapers. Well I was one and Ichigo is a substitute soul reaper. Uryuu is a Quincy. He's actually the last one. Orihime and Chad are humans, but they both have powers. And Kon, well he is just an annoying little mod soul. I think that's everyone. Any questions?"

Everyone looked at her confused.

* * *

Back in Ichigo's time.

Shima was walking by Ichigo's house when she saw a red head banging on his door and yelling. He had his hair back in a pony tail. So she walked over and taped him on the shoulder. He turned around. "What do you want?"

"Hi, I'm Shima. Ichigo isn't home right now. Who are you?" Shima smiled.

"I'm Renji Abarai. So where is Ichigo?"

Shima smiled wider. "Back in the Meiji era." Shima snapped her fingers.

"What?" Renji asked. Then he was sucked into a black hole.

"This is really fun! Now onto the Soul Society! " Shima giggled and skipped happily down the sidewalk.

* * *

**Kono-kun here! Alright chapter two is done. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review, but no flames. Or Shima will teleport your house to the North Pole. **


	3. Let the games begin!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Rurouni Kenshin.**

**Shima: Hey people of the living world. I am Shima. Now you know me, so now I want to know you. Well I really want to here from you. That's all. So you guys please review to Kono-kun's story! If you like it, TELL HER! She knows she has a few right now, and she really grateful to you guys for that. She says thanks to all you people who took the time to write something in that deep dark void you people call a review box. **

**A/N: Adding to Shima's note above. Sorry this took so long. I have been really busy. High School is a pain.**

* * *

A black hole appeared in the sky and Renji fell hitting the ground hard. He laid there waiting for the pain to subside. He really didn't want to move. His body hurt all over. It was like when do a belly flop, but landing on the ground, instead of water.

Kenshin and Ichigo were walking into town at the time because Kaoru needed some things to make lunch. Ichigo wasn't really excited to try Kaoru's cooking again. After what happened last time. He figured he would skip lunch today. When they entered the town they saw a large crowd gathered around in the middle of the street.

"What do suppose is going on?" Kenshin asked Ichigo.

"I don't know. Lets find out." Ichigo and Kenshin both ran over to the crowd of people and Ichigo pushed through to the middle of the commotion. "Renji?" Ichigo asked confused.

When Renji heard his name he looked up to see Ichigo staring at him. He got up from the small crater he made when he landed and looked at Ichigo. Renji didn't notice Kenshin or the other people staring at him. He was just looking at Ichigo. "I have been looking all over for you!" Renji yelled pointing at Ichigo. The crowd of people back away at his sudden out burst. "What the hell are you doing here!?" Renji demanded.

Ichigo gritted his teeth. Renji just gets here and already he is yelling at him. "What do you mean what am I doing here!? What the hell are you doing here!?" Ichigo yelled back.

"Some freaking girl sent me here for no god damn reason!" Renji yelled.

Ichigo blinked. "Really? That's what happened to us." he said.

"Us?" Renji asked confused.

"Yeah. Rukia, Uryuu, Orihime, and Chad. We all get sent here by that same girl. I think here name was Shima."

Renji blinked once, twice, three times. "So your all here?"

"Yeah. Were staying with Kenshin and his friends." Ichigo said pointing to the swordsman standing next to him.

"Yes Ichigo and his friends are staying with us as miss Kaoru's place." Kenshin said smiling. Then Kenshin remembered why they came into town. "Oh, We still have to get miss Kaoru's lunch ingredients."

"Oh yeah. I guess we forgot." Ichigo said then looked over to Renji. "You coming?" Renji nodded and followed them through the crowd of people.

After they got all the things Kaoru told them to pick up, they headed back. Ichigo told Renji about everything that had happened since they got to the Meiji era.

"So, this Shima girl can use time travel?" Renji asked his voice growing louder. "And she sent a hallow here and she made it so that these guys." Renji pointed to Kenshin. "Can see Hallows and soul reapers?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." Ichigo told him.

"Do you guys have any idea why she is doing this?" Renji asked taking an apple from the bag of food he was carrying. Ichigo and Kenshin both looked at him and he put it back.

"No." Ichigo told him. "We have no idea what's she is planning."

The three arrived at the dojo and put the bags in the kitchen. Yahiko came out from the hallway and said hello to Ichigo and Kenshin. He came back and pointed at Renji "Who's that?"

"Oh, this is Renji." Ichigo told him. "He's from my time period. We found him in town."

Yahiko stared at Renji for a minute. "Who's the kid?" Renji whispered to Ichigo.

Yahiko heard this and yelled at Renji. "I ain't a kid!"

Renji patted Yahiko on the head. "Sure your not."

Yahiko stomped on Renji's foot causing Renji to yell. "Don't treat me like some little kid!" Yahiko told him, then he left the room. Renji was hopping around the kitchen holding his foot. "Renji?" He stopped and looked over to see Rukia, Orihime, Chad, Uryuu, and a few other people he didn't know standing in the kitchen doorway. Not watching where he was going he tripped over a bag of food that was laying on the floor and hit his head. Kenshin and Ichigo both sighed.

* * *

(A few minutes before)

Out in the back yard everyone was relaxing after cleaning all day. It was a nice day. The sun was shining and it just seemed so calm. Well until they heard someone yelling and then a loud thud. "What was that?" Kaoru asked.

Rukia thought for a moment then got up and walked inside the house. Everyone followed her. Yahiko came stomping out of the kitchen. "Yahiko what's wrong?" Kaoru asked. Yahiko said nothing and walked past her. Everyone followed Rukia to the kitchen. There they saw Renji holding his foot and hopping around the room cursing 'the god damned kid for stomping on his foot.' "Renji?" Rukia said surprised. They watched as Renji turned to look at Rukia and then fell backwards over a bag of food and hit his head on the floor.

* * *

"Thank you for coming over miss Megumi." Kenshin said.

Megumi smiled. "It seems like I am coming over here quite a lot." She laughed.

Renji sighed and placed a bag of ice on the large bump on his head. He hit the floor pretty hard when he fell.

"So your a friend of Ichigo's?" Sanosuke asked.

Renji nodded. "More or less."

"What do you mean by that!?" Ichigo yelled standing up.

"Nothing! So quit yelling at me!" Renji stood and yelled back.

"I should have just left you in the middle of the road!" Ichigo yelled.

"I probably would have been better off!" Renji and Ichigo had sparks flying from there eyes at this point.

"Lunch time!" Kaoru and Orihime chimed. Ichigo's hair stood on end at those words. He forgot about Renji and turned around to see Kaoru and Orihime with plates full of food. Or what he thought looked like food.

"We did a good job this time." Kaoru smiled. Orihime nodded. "Here Ichigo!" Orihime said happily.

Ichigo said nothing he ran out the front gate leaving a trail of dust behind him. "THERE IS NO WAY I'M EATING THAT STUFF AGAIN!" Ichigo yelled back horrified.

Kaoru turned to everyone else with a look of doom. Everyone backed away slowly. Except Orihime who was smiling, thinking god only knows what.

Everyone else was thinking they would rather take chance with a Hallow, than eat the 'food' made by Kaoru and Orihime. But that didn't happen so everyone sat down and ate their lunch.

And hour later, everyone had bad stomach pains and were throwing up. It wasn't good. Even Megumi was sick after eating the food. They all agreed that Kaoru and Orihime were NOT allowed to make any more meals. Ever. Again.

After everyone got over there sickness. Thanks to Megumi. They all sat outside waiting for Ichigo to return.

"Ichigo sure is taking a long time." Orihime said worried.

"Think we should go look for him?" Uryuu suggested.

"Yeah. It's getting late." Sanosuke said.

"We should split up and look for him." Rukia said. Everyone agreed. Rukia split everyone into a team of two. "Renji and Kenshin. Uryuu and Sanosuke. Chad and Yahiko, and Me and Kaoru." Rukia turned to Orihime and Megumi. "You stay here in case Ichigo comes back while were out looking for him."

"Alright." Orihime said.

Megumi nodded. "Sure."

Yahiko looked around for a moment. "I just remembered something."

"What?" Sanosuke asked.

"We haven't seen Kon all day." Yahiko pointed out.

"Oh yeah!" Rukia said looking around the yard. "I'm sure he's fine and just sleeping some where. We have to find Ichigo before it get to dark." Everyone agreed and left with there partner to find Ichigo.

* * *

"Damn it! How the hell did I end up in the woods!?" Ichigo yelled frustrated.

**(Flashback)**

"_THERE IS NO WAY I'M EATING THAT STUFF AGAIN!" Ichigo yelled back horrified. He ran past the front gate and kept on going. Ichigo ran down the hill and fell into the river. The fast current pulled him a long way down river and he finally made it onto shore. He climbed out and sat on the ground trying to catch his breath. He looked around to see that the road, the town and Kaoru's house was no where in sight. "Now where am I? Ichigo asked himself. "Guess I should follow the river back." So Ichigo followed the river up stream. Everything was going good until he reached a small problem. The river split into two different directions. "Ah come on! Which way do I go?" He thought for a minute and then with careful thinking. "Eeny meeny miny mo…" He finally he chose the left side and followed it._

_**(End flashback)**_

"Oh, yeah. Guess I should have went right." Ichigo sighed.

"Looks like your lost." a voice said teasingly.

Ichigo looked around but didn't see anyone. Then he remembered the voice from last time. It was Shima.

Shima appeared in front of Ichigo. "Hi Ichi!" Shima said smiling.

"What the hell are you up to Shima? Why did you bring us all here?" Ichigo asked his voice was getting louder.

Shima thought for a moment. "I was board. I needed something to do." Shima smiled. "I can tell you how to get home if you want. You just have to play by my rules."

"Were not some toy you can play with!" Ichigo yelled.

Shima looked at Ichigo. "If you don't win the game than you can't go home." Shima explained.

Ichigo thought for a moment. "Fine, we'll play your game."

Shima giggled. "Alright. Here it's on this paper." Shima handed the paper to Ichigo. "All you have to do is decode it and then follow the instructions. It's really that simple. Good luck." Shima said smiling and then disappeared.

"Hay wait!" Ichigo yelled, but Shima was already gone. He looked the paper in his hand it looked like a bunch of weird letters. It didn't make any sense to him. 'How the hell do you decode this?' He wondered.

"Ichigo! Damn it Ichigo you better come out!" Ichigo looked up and saw Renji and Kenshin walking through the woods.

"Maybe you shouldn't yell like that." Kenshin tried to calm Renji down. They had been walking for about two hours now and Kenshin could tell Renji was getting frustrated.

Renji wasn't listening to him. " HAY ICHIGO!" Renji yelled louder.

"Quit your yelling Renji." Ichigo said stepping out from the bushes and hitting Renji on the head.

Renji spun around and hit Ichigo back. "Don't hit me! I've been walking all over these damn woods looking for you, because you ran off!" Renji yelled at him.

Kenshin sighed. He noticed that these two didn't seem to get along very well. Then he noticed the paper that Ichigo was holding in his hand. "What's that?" Kenshin asked looking at the piece of paper Ichigo held.

Ichigo looked at Kenshin and then held up the paper Shima gave him. "it's some message from Shima. She said the only way we can get out of this time era is if we decode it." Ichigo explained. "I think we should have Uryuu look at it."

Renji took the paper from Ichigo's hand. "I bet I could figure it out." Renji said then looked at the paper. Renji focused on the paper for a mimute then sighed and handed it back to Ichigo. He couldn't even figure out the first sentence.

* * *

Back at the house everyone was gathered around the small piece of paper. "What do you think is says?" Orihime asked.

"How do you even decode it?" Kaoru asked. Everyone looked at Uryuu.

"Fine." He sighed. Uryuu took a clean piece of paper and copied the note. So it read.

**Olleh enoyreve. Fi ruoy gnidaer siht naht uoy snamuh erew trams hguone ot erugif tuo eht edoc. Snoitalutargnoc! Won I wonk uoy lla ylbaborp tnaw ot teg emoh ot ruoy nwo emit, os ll'I llet uoy woh. Ereht era eerht erom srettel ekil siht eno, tub yeht evah tenreffid sedoc. Ti t'ndluow eb nuf fi yeht erew lla eht emas won dluow ti? Og nwod ot eht okebaka dna rednu eno fo eht selbat ereht lliw eb a yek. Eht yek seog ot a xob. Eht xob sniatnoc eht txen tsil fo snoitcurtsni. Uoy nac dnif eht xob ni a wolloh eert eerht teef ni eht sdoow morf s'uroak esuoh. Doog kcul gnitteg ti.**

**Amihs.**

"So what did that do?" Sanosuke asked.

Uryuu sighed. "I just made a copy so I don't write on the original."

"So do you think you can figure it out?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, but it will take me a little while." Uryuu said looking at the copy. He sat down with the copy and wrote down some things on another sheet of paper.

After about three minutes everyone was board. Ichigo was playing a card game with Sanosuke, Kenshin, Renji, Chad and Yahiko. Kaoru, Orihime and Rukia were…well Orihime and Kaoru were talking about different ways to make Rice balls, Rukia was just listening. Then Kon came out of no where and ran over to Rukia who squashed the small stuffed animal under her foot. When Rukia left Kon on the floor Megumi picked up him up and hugged him saying he was so soft and cute. Kon felt better after that.

"Finished." Uryuu said ten minutes later.

"What's it say?" Ichigo asked.

**Uryuu read the letter out loud. "Hello everyone. If your reading this than you humans were smart enough to figure out the code. Congratulations! Now I know you all probably want to get home to your time so I'll tell you how. There are three more letters like this one, but they have different codes. It wouldn't be fun if they were all the same now would it? Go down to the Akabeko and under one of the tables there will be key. The key goes to a box. The box contains the next list of instructions. You can find the box in a hollow tree three feet in the woods from Kaoru's house. Good luck getting it.**

**Shima.**

"So we have to get this key and the box to find one of the three other letters to get home?" Ichigo asked.

"That's pretty much what the letter says." Uryuu told him.

"So lets go get the key." Renji said

"But the Akabeko is closed." Kaoru said. "It won't open until tomorrow morning."

"Then we could get the box in the tree." Ichigo said.

"It's to dark out. We would never see it." Sanosuke told them.

Everyone sighed. "Alright then." Ichigo said. "First thing tomorrow morning we will go to the Akabeko and get the key. Then we can go find the box in the tree."

"But what if we sent the girls to get the key and we can go get the box." Sanosuke suggested. "It would be quicker that way." Everyone agreed and then decided to go to bed and get some sleep. They were going to be busy tomorrow.

Shima sat under the window listening to their conversation. Then when the lights went off in the house she stood up. "Let the games begin." She giggled and then disappeared.

* * *

**A/N: Alright that's it for this chapter. Hope you liked it.**

**Shima: Why am I the bad guy?**

**Kono-kun: Because you love to torment others on a daily basis. So I thought you would be perfect for this.**

**Shima: Oh yeah.**

**Kono-kun: Here read this paper to the readers. I'll be right back.**

**Shima: Why do I have to…Never mind. Kono-kun says to give a big thanks to the people who made a review to this story. Didn't I already tell them that before the story started?**

**Kono-kun: Just read the damn paper Shima!**

**Shima: Alright, don't bite my head off! To 9tail-Naruto, thank you so much for being the first to review! You rock! Also to tangune. Thanks for the idea. Sorry I didn't make it Ichigo and Rukia find Renji though. But still thanks SO MUCH! And to BloodyNekomata and yume girl 91 Thanks so much for the review. I'm glad you like the story so far! Have a great day everyone!**


	4. A new enemy and the second letter

**Kono-kun here! Alright People, here it is! The fourth chapter! Sorry this took so long. We had high school Regents tests all this week, and I had to study. I don't think I did too bad. Alright back on topic! Now with out further interruption. Lets start the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Rurouni Kenshin. But I DO own Shima and Kiru! YAY!**

* * *

Everyone stood by the front gate of the dojo. "Alright, does everyone know the plan?" Ichigo asked. They all nodded. "Good, lets go." They split up into two groups. The boys went to find the box in the woods, and the girls went to get the key at the Akabeko.

The girls headed into town. Orihime and Rukia followed Kaoru as she led them though the streets to the Akabeko. "Here it is." Kaoru said as they all walked inside.

"Oh wow! It's so adorable!" Orihime said looking at everything. Everyone in the restaurant looked at her.

Rukia sighed. "Lets just find the key and get out."

Tae walked over smiling at them. "Welcome to the Akabeko."

"Tae, were looking for a key. It's under one of these tables." Kaoru explained. "Could we look around?"

"Sure." Tae said.

The three girls looked around the small restaurant. Each looking under a table. Orihime found the key under an empty table. It was taped to the bottom so she pealed it off. "Got it!" Orihime called. A blue smoke started to appear from under the table that Orihime took the key from.

"Orihime! Watch out!" Rukia yelled pushing Orihime out of the way as a blue blade cut the air where she was just standing.

"Thanks Rukia." Orihime said gratefully.

"What was that?" Kaoru asked confused.

"Oh, looks like I missed." A voice said almost sadly. "I guess I'll just have to be quicker next time." A boy stepped out from the blue smoke.

"Who are you." Rukia demanded.

The boy smiled. "My name in Kiru. I'm here to help out Shima with her game." Kiru held out his hand. "Now give me the key."

Rukia handed the key to Kaoru. "Run back to Ichigo and the others. We can hold back Kiru." Rukia whispered. Kaoru nodded and ran out of the Akabeko with the key.

Tae noticed what was going on and walked over to Rukia. "If your going to fight please take it outside."

Kiru smiled and disappeared in a poof of blue smoke and reappeared outside. "How's this?" He asked.

"Much better thanks." Tae said.

Rukia and Orihime went outside. 'We just have to keep him busy so Kaoru can get the key to Ichigo and the others.' Rukia thought.

* * *

"Where the hell is it!?" Ichigo yelled. They had been out in the woods for forty minutes tying to find the box.

"The note said it was in a hollow tree." Uryuu said sighing as he watched Ichigo and Renji look everywhere but the trees. They checked under rocks, in tall grass, behind larger rocks that they could _not_ lift. Everywhere but a tree.

"Oh, right." Ichigo said setting the rock back on the ground. He looked to his right and found a hollow tree. Standing on tiptoe, he peered into the hole. "Hay, I found it!" Ichigo yelled pulling a small blue box out of the tree.

"Great, now all we need is the key." Sanosuke said.

"Guys!" Everyone turned to see Kaoru. "We…Got the…key." She said trying to catch her breath. She held out a small gold key in her hand.

"Are you alright miss Kaoru?" Kenshin asked.

"Yeah, but Rukia and Orihime are in trouble. We have to go help them." Kaoru explained.

"What happened?" Renji asked.

"After we got the key some guy appeared. I think his name was Kiru. He said he was helping Shima with her game." Kaoru told them quickly. "Now come on, we have to go help them." Everyone agreed and ran back to town to help Rukia and Orihime.

* * *

"Koten Sashun! I reject!" Orihime yelled. A large shield appeared protecting Orihime from Kiru's sword.

"Oh ruler, mask of flesh and blood, all creations of the universe, fluttering of the wings, ye who bears the name of man! Truth and temperance, strike but slightly your claw upon this wall which feigns ignorance of sin! Hadou number 33. Soukatsui!" A blast of blue fire flew from Rukia's hands and headed for Kiru.

Kiru quickly moved to the right, avoiding the attack. "Your going to have to do better than that." Kiru said off handedly. "Honestly, I don't see why Shima insists on playing with you weak humans. I find this quite boring."

"Rukia! Orihime!" Ichigo yelled. Everyone was following behind him. "Are you guys alright?" Ichigo asked stopping beside Rukia.

"Yeah, were fine. Did you get the box?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah. Uryuu has it." Ichigo told her.

"Yay, everyone is here now!" Shima appeared on top of the Akabeko. She jumped down next to Kiru. She noticed Kiru had his sword out. "Kiru, I told you to just keep them here. _Not_ try to kill them." Shima whined.

"It wasn't my fault. You never told me how, so I went with the alternative." Kiru shrugged.

Shima crossed her arms. "Well I thought you were smart enough to figure out a way that didn't involve fighting. Guess I was wrong." Shima sighed.

"This is your game! You should at tell me the rules before dragging me here and demanding me to help you!" Kiru yelled.

"FINE! Rule one, Don't be a retarded moron!" Shima shouted back.

Ichigo and the others watched as Shima and Kiru fought.

"At least I don't go around blackmailing people!" Kiru yelled

"That was years ago, and it was only that once!" Shima reminded him.

"The guy ended up in the hospital!" Kiru yelled frustrated.

"Yeah, but he recovered!" Shima said in her defense.

"Two years later. He had to go through therapy!" Kiru said.

"Maybe we should leave." Uryuu suggested. Everyone agreed. They left while Shima and Kiru continued to fight.

After a few minutes of yelling Kiru looked around and noticed that everyone was gone.

"You never listen when I'm talking!" Shima yelled.

"Shima." Kiru said.

"Maybe I should have done this myself!" Shima yelled ignoring Kiru.

"Shima!" Kiru yelled.

"You never follow directions!" Shima continued yelling.

"SHIMA!" Kiru yelled grabbing the front of her shirt. He pointed at the spot where Ichigo and his friends had been standing.

Shima looked to where Kiru was pointing. "Hay Kiru, There gone." Shima blinked. Kiru let go of Shima and sighed.

* * *

It was getting late when everyone made it back to the dojo. When they were inside Kaoru handed Uryuu the key and he unlocked the box. He took out the paper and unfolded it.

"So how do we figure this one out?" Sanosuke asked.

"This one has numbers instead of letters." Ichigo said looking at the paper on the table.

"Maybe we should leave Uryuu alone." Kenshin suggested. He noticed that Uryuu was starting to get annoyed with everyone crowed around him.

Everyone backed away and let Uryuu work. He made a copy of the letter .

**25,1,25!--25,15,21--6,15,21,14,4--20,8,5--19,5,3,15,14,4--12,5,20,20,5,18!--14,15,23--25,15,21--10,21,19,20--8,1,22,5,--20,15--6,9,14,4--20,8,5--12,1,19,20--20,23,15.--19,15--9,12,12--20,5,12,12--25,15,21--23,8,5,18,5--15,14,5--9,19.--9,20,19--1--20,8,18,5,5--4,1,25--,23,1,12,11--6,18,15,13--23,8,5,18,5--25,15,21--1,18,5--14,15,23.--I,20,19--9,14--1--19,13,1,12,12--8,15,21,19,5--9,14--1,14--1,2,1,14,4,5,4--22,9,12,12,1,7,5.--25,15,21--19,8,15,21,12,4--6,9,14,4--1--13,1,16--9,14--20,8,5--2,15,24.--7,15,15,4--12,21,3,11--6,9,14,4,9,14,7--20,8,5--14,5,24,20--3,12,21,5--,20,15--,7,5,20,20,9,14,7--25,15,21--8,15,13,5.**

**19,8,9,13,1.**

Like last time it took Uryuu some time to decipher the code. So Everyone else tried to keep themselves busy while they waited. Yahiko found Kon sleeping in the bedroom and woke up by throwing him in bathtub. Kon tried to run but Yahiko insisted that He needed a bath.

Ichigo was walking to the kitchen when he heard a splash. He looked and saw the bathroom door open and he looked inside. "What are you doing?" Ichigo asked.

"Giving Kon a bath." Yahiko said smiling.

"Ichigo HELP ME!" Kon pleaded.

Ichigo shook his head. "No way Kon. You needed a bath anyways."

After Yahiko took Kon out of the tub Ichigo helped him hang the small stuffed animal outside to dry.

"At least he smells better." Ichigo said.

"GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" Kon yelled.

Just then Kenshin came outside. "Uryuu said he figured out the code." Kenshin looked over at Kon, who was hanging upside down on the clothes line.

"We gave Kon a bath." Yahiko said.

They took Kon down and then went to find out what the letter said. Inside the house, Uryuu was standing with the letter in his hands. Everyone was silent as he read it.

**"Yay!--You--found--the--second--letter!--Now--you--just--have--to--find--the--last--two.--So--I'll--tell--you--where--one--is.--it's--a--three--day--walk--from--where--you--are--now.--it's--in--a--small--house--in--an--abanded--village.--You--should--find--a--map--in--the--box.-- Good--luck--finding--the--next--clue--to--getting--you--home.**

**Shima."**

Sanosuke looked in the box and pulled out a small map. Everyone crowed around to see the map. "I never heard of this village." Kenshin said pointing to the circled area on the map.

"Maybe it's one of Shima's tricks." Yahiko suggested.

"Well trick or not. Were going to that village." Ichigo said. "We have to get that letter so we can get back to our own time."

"Alright, lets start packing." Uryuu said. "We have to get enough food and provisions for six days. Possibly more."

"We'll have to leave in the moring. It's to dark out now. "Rukia said.

"We'll make the food!" Orihime and Kaoru said.

"NO!" Everyone yelled.

Outside the house Shima and Kiru were listening to the conversation inside. "I don't see why I had to come too!" Kiru whispered.

"Because your helping me now, and If I don't watch you your going to get into trouble." Shima whispered back. "Come on lets go. We have work to do." Shima pulled Kiru's arm and they both disappeared.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, that's it for this chapter! Hope you liked it. Please review. **

**Kiru: Why am I in this story now!? **

**Kono-kun: Because Shima needs help. She can't do everything by herself.**

**Shima: Yes I can! I don't need his help!**

**Kiru: See she'll be fine. So can I leave now?**

**Kono-kun: No. Your staying. Now can you two get along long enough to finish this chapter?**

**Shima/Kiru: Fine.**

**Shima: We would like to thank everyone for the reviews so far. THANKS!**

**Kiru: We also want's to thank ****tangune**** for his/her idea. It will be coming up in the story soon. **

**Shima: And too ****fluffles4eva****. YAY! Another person likes the story! **

**Shima/Kiru: Thanks everyone for the reviews! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will be up ASAP! **


	5. A three day trip

**Kono-kun here! Hay people of cyber space! Sorry this took so long. (Four months!) See what happened was my cat knocked my laptop onto the floor and the flash drive I had plugged in saved the computer from certain doom but the flash drive got destroyed! And I didn't save the work I had done on the computer, only the flash drive! (Boy am I dumb.) So I had to rewrite the whole thing! But I did it! YAY! Now Onto the story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Rurouni Kenshin. I do however own, Shima and Kiru. **

* * *

It was morning and everyone was standing outside by the front gate. They had decided that Sanosuke, Ichigo, Kenshin, Renji, and Uryuu should go and get the next letter but Yahiko apparently didn't hear them. "All right lets go!" Yahiko said happily walking away from the house. Renji grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back.

"Where do you think your going kid?"

"I'm going too! And I'm not a kid!" Yahiko yelled trying to get Renji to let go of his shirt.

"No, your going to stay here." Renji told him.

"Yahiko." Ichigo called. He was holding Kon by his arm. "If you leave then Kon will have no one to play with. Isn't that right Kon?"

The small stuffed animal shook his head. "No. I-I-I'll be fine. Really."

Yahiko grabbed Kon away from Ichigo. "I guess I could stay here." Yahiko said. Kon started to cry. He really didn't like the way Yahiko was looking at him.

Everyone said their goodbyes and left. Kaoru, Orihime, Chad, Yahiko, and Kon all went inside. While Renji, Sanosuke, Ichigo, Kenshin, and Uryuu went to go find the next letter.

**(Day 1- 10:00 AM)**

"Are you sure were going the right way?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes." Uryuu said looking at the map.

**(Day 1- 12:00 PM) **

Haven't we passed that tree before?" Ichigo asked worried.

"No." Sanosuke said.

Ichigo took the map from Uryuu. "Shouldn't we have turned left and the river?" Ichigo asked pointing at the map.

"Ichigo, your holding the map upside down." Uryuu said taking the map back.

"Fine. But your sure were going the right way?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes." Uryuu sighed.

**(Day 1- 2:00 PM)**

"Are you positive were going the right…" Ichigo started to ask

Sanosuke cut him off "Yes. Were going the right way. And we'll still be going the right way two hours from now when you ask again!"

Ichigo sighed.

**(Day 1- 5:30 PM)**

It was starting to get dark out so everyone stopped and got some wood for a fire. Ichigo wanted to start the fire. No one objected.

An hour later Renji walked over and saw Ichigo struggling to get the fire going. "Ichigo do you want some help?"

"No. I can. Get it." Ichigo said. He was rubbing two sticks together.

"You sure?" Renji asked again. "Because I have a…"

"I can do this!" Ichigo snapped cutting Renji off.

"Alright." Renji said walking away.

**(Day 1- 7:00 Pm)**

"WHY WON"T THIS LIGHT!" Ichigo yelled throwing the sticks on the ground.

"You want me to try?" Renji asked.

"Fine!" Ichigo said walking towards Kenshin, Uryuu and Sanosuke.

Two minutes later Renji walked over. "Fire's done." Everyone looked over to see a large fire going.

"How did you do that!?" Ichigo asked pointing at the fire.

Renji pulled out a small blue lighter from his pocket. "I just used this."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY YOU HAD THAT EARLIER!" Ichigo yelled.

"I TRIED! BUT YOU WERE TO BUSY PLAYING BOYSCOUT!" Renji yelled back.

"SO IT'S MY FAULT!?" Ichigo snapped.

"TECNICLY YES, IT IS YOUR FAULT!" Renji shouted.

Sanosuke, Kenshin, and Uryuu stood around the fire trying to ignore the two fighting behind them. A few minutes later and it was quiet. Ichigo and Renji both looked beat up and tired. Soon everyone fell asleep around the fire.

**(Day 2 -8:00 AM)**

The fire had gone out sometime during the night and the sun was already up. Ichigo woke up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He looked around the campsite and saw something small and brown. It was a small bear cub. Then Ichigo noticed that the cub had something in it's mouth.

"The map!" Ichigo yelled jumping up waking everyone else.

"Ichigo, shut up." Sanosuke said still half asleep.

"Alright, I guess we should just let the fuzz ball eat the map." Ichigo said calmly.

"Whatever, just let me sleep." Sanosuke said laying back down.

"WHAT!" Everyone but Ichigo yelled. They all looked over at the small bear cub was walking away with the map in it's mouth.

"Hay! Get back here!" Renji yelled. Everyone got up and ran after the small bear.

They chased the bear for two hours through the forest. It was pretty fast for a cub. Finally it stopped near a small river. They all hid behind a bush and watched as the cub put the map on the ground and fell asleep next to it.

"Now what?" Ichigo asked.

"All we have to do is walk over there and get it. Right?" Sanosuke asked.

"Yeah, but what if the cub wakes up and takes the map again?" Uryuu pointed out.

"So we just have to be quiet." Renji explained.

"So who's going to go?" Kenshin asked. Everyone looked at one another.

"Here. We'll draw sticks." Ichigo said picking up five sticks off the ground. "Shortest goes." Everyone took a stick and looked at it. Renji sighed. He got the shortest one.

Renji walked slowly towards the bear cub. He tried not to make a sound, he was even holding his breath. He took another step and then another, the cub didn't move. Renji was just three feet away from the sleeping cub. Another step, and then another. He thought he was going to make it. He was only two feet away, but he took another step and landed on a twig. It snapped and the cub woke up. Renji ran and grabbed the map from the cub. He turned around was about to go back but then saw everyone's faces.

Renji looked behind him and saw a large bear standing on the other side of the river. He guessed it was the mother of the cub. He was right. The large bear started to run straight at him. Renji ran back towards the bush were everyone else was and they all got out of there not even wanting to look back.

**(Day 2- 12:30 pm) (Back at the Dojo.)**

Orihime and Kaoru were in the kitchen cooking who knows what while Rukia, Chad, Yahiko, and Kon sat outside. Yahiko sighed. "This is boring!" Yahiko looked at Kon. The small stuffed animal thought about running but didn't get the chance. Yahiko grabbed him and jumped of the deck.

"Yahiko" Rukia said stopping him. Hope started to fill the small stuffed toy. Rukia was going to save him from the evil little boy. "Don't go to far." She said simply. Kon sighed and fell forward. All hope of a rescue was lost.

"Whatever." Yahiko said and ran from the dojo swinging Kon by his leg.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Are you trying to rip my leg off!" The stuffed animal yelled. Yahiko continued to swing Kon in circles when suddenly Kon flew from his hands and landed in the river. The small toy was quickly swept away In the current.

"Oops." Yahiko said and ran back to the dojo.

Kon was lying facedown on the riverbank. He looked up and found himself some where deep in the forest. "W-Where am I!?" Kon asked himself jumping to his feet. The mod soul started to panic when he heard a noise to his right. He looked over at the bush and saw a dog. Uh. Hi?" Kon said waving his hand. The dog wagged his tail and ran at Kon picking him up in his mouth. "Hay! Let go of me you flee-bitten mutt!" Kon yelled, but the dog continued to carry his away.

Back at the Dojo Yahiko ran inside and ran right into Kaoru and Orihime making them drop all the food they made on his head. "Oh! I'm so sorry Yahiko." Orihime apologized.

"Yahiko, what are you doing?" Kaoru asked annoyed.

"Um…"

"Yahiko." Rukia said coming inside after hearing the loud crash. Chad came out from the next room. "What are you doing back so soon? Where's Kon?" Rukia asked looking around.

"Well, see, Kon." Yahiko started. "Kon…Kongotwasheddowntheriver!" Yahiko said quickly.

"Kon got washed down the river?" Orihime asked repeating what Yahiko had just said.

"Yes. Didn't I just say that?" Yahiko asked looking at Orihime annoyed.

"Oh. Sorry." Orihime said.

Rukia sighed. "I guess we should go look for him."

Kon had given up on trying to get away from the dog. But the small stuffed toy still wondered what a dog was doing out here in the woods in the first place. The dog finally dropped him and Kon landed face first on the ground.

"What's that?" a voice asked.

Kon felt something poking him. He looked up and a stick poked him in the head. "Hay!" Kon yelled jumping up.

"Oh it's just that toy thing."

Kon stopped yelling and looked up at the person in front of him. It was Kiru.

"Hay Shima." Kiru called. "Don't you think we should quit this game? You know, before someone get's seriously hurt?" Kiru asked in a bored tone.

Shima walked over and picked Kon off the ground. "Nooooo, not yet. I'm having fun." Shima wined. "just a bit longer?" Shima asked then zapped the dog back to where ever it came from.

Kiru sighed. "you sound like a three year old." He told her.

Shima apparently didn't hear him, She was to busy throwing Kon into the air.

"Kon!" A voice yelled from some where in the forest. "KON!"

Kon smiled, it was his friends. "I'm over here! Haaaaay!" The small stuffed toy yelled waving his arms.

"There you are Kon." Rukia said. She stopped when she saw Kiru and Shima. Yahiko, Chad, Kaoru, and Orihime were right behind her.

"Finally you're here." Shima said smiling. "I have a message for you all." She threw Kon over to Kiru.

"Give Kon back." Yahiko demanded.

"You can have him back after I tell you what I need to tell you." Shima smiled.

"Fine." Yahiko crossed his arms.

"Your friends are dead." Shima said simply.

"What?!" Everyone asked

"No. there not dead. That was a lie." Shima laughed. "But they are all most to the village, and it might be the last thing they see." Then Shima and Kiru disappeared and Kon fell to the ground.

"That can't be good." Rukia said. Everyone agreed.

**(Day 3- 9:00 AM) (Back with Ichigo and the others)**

They had finally made it to the end of their trip. The village shown in the map was just below them now.

"So we have to search through that place?" Renji asked.

"Yup." Sanosuke said.

Just then there was a sound. A building exploded and caught fire. The fire started to spread to the other buildings in the village. "Wonder what that was?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm not sure, but I suggest we hurry and find the letter before it is burned" Kenshin said. Everyone agreed.

They had decided to split up into two groups. Ichigo and Sanosuke went and looked on the right side of the small village and Renji, Uryuu, and Kenshin went to look on the left. They had to hurry because the fire was getting worse.

"It's not in here." Renji said coming out of an empty house. Uryuu and Kenshin had no luck either.

"Wait." Kenshin said stopping. Renji and Uryuu stopped and looked at him.

"What's wrong?" Renji asked. Then in an instant Kenshin managed to block an oncoming attack. A bight blue katana blade was held back by Kenshin's reverse blade.

"Your pretty fast." Kiru said not letting up on his attack. "I guess I can't expect any less of the infamous Battosai."

"I have no attachments to that name." Kenshin said simply and pushed Kiru back.

"Fine then." Kiru sighed. "I guess you don't want this as well." He held up a small neatly folded paper. "Shima wanted to wait to give this to you, but seeing how she accidentally set off one of the traps and she is now unconscious. I guess you can have it." Kiru threw the paper towards Kenshin who caught it without a problem.

"Why can't you just send us home?" Uryuu asked obviously annoyed with Shima's game.

Kiru looked at him. "Because, I don't have Shima's power to transport people and things threw space and time." Kiru said annoyed. Then he disappeared along with the village. Kenshin, Renji, Uryuu, Ichigo, and Sanosuke were left standing in a open field.

**(Back at the Dojo three days later)**

Uryuu unfolded the paper, everyone crowded around the small paper.

**Wel li tlook slik eyo uhuman smanage dt ofin danothe rlette rjus ton emor ean dyo uca nal lg ohom ethe nm ygam ewil lb eove r ihop eyou rhapp yanywa yt ofin dth elas tan dfina llette ral lyo uhav et od oi scom et oth erive rtomorro wan d iwil lexplai nth erule sse eyo usoo n.**

"Think you can figure this one out?" Sanosuke asked.

"Probably." Uryuu said taking out another piece of paper and writing some things down. Everyone left the room and wandered around the dojo.

"Hay Rukia?" Ichigo asked catching the female soul reaper just as she was about to go outside. "Have you seen my bag?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia nodded. "Yeah, I believe it's upstairs sitting in the corner, why?"

"I have to look up something in my history book." Ichigo said running upstairs. Rukia followed him.

"what do you need to look up?" She asked curious.

Ichigo was going through his bag throwing things around the room. "When we got to the village we met Kiru. He called Kenshin some name, I can't quite remember what Renji told me though. GOT IT!" He yelled holding the think history book in his hands.

Rukia watched as Ichigo flipped through the pages. He stopped when he reached the Meiji era chapter. Ichigo skimmed through the words on the pages.

"Here!." Ichigo said. There was a picture of Kenshin with the name Battosai the manslayer underneath it.

"Wow, That really is Kenshin." Rukia said taking the book from Ichigo. "Apparently he was an assassin during the war, but he disappeared one day and the name Battosai the manslayer became a legend." Rukia read.

"Wait, if he really is this Battosai person he could really help us, right?" Ichigo asked Rukia. "So then we could just go in and beat Shima and then she would have no choice but to send us back."

"That could be the plan, but I don't think Kenshin would do it. Apparently he pretty much quit being an assassin." Rukia told him. Ichigo sighed.

Just then the Chad walked in. "Uryuu is done with the letter." Chad told them.

Everyone gathered in the room to hear what the new letter said.

**Well it looks like you humans managed to find another letter. Just one more and you can all go home. Then my game will be over. I hope your happy. Anyway to find the last and final letter all you have to do is come to the river tomorrow and I will explain the rules. See you soon.**

"It's almost over." Ichigo said smiling.

* * *

**A/N: Kono-kun here! Hello people of cyber space, did you miss me? Sorry this took so long. I already explained what happened at the top of the page so if you didn't read it then do so if you fell like it. But I'll just say this. It was my cat's fault. He accidentally knocked my computer onto the floor killing the flash drive which had the document to the story.**

**Now please tell me what you think of this chapter and I am sorry again that it took me Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo (An hour later) ooooooooooooooooooooo LONG to update this! Please try not to be too mad. **

**Also I want to thank everyone for there reviews so far! YAY! Now I have to go or I will die. Well not really, I'm just hungry. Anyway, until the next chapter. See ya!**


	6. the finale game

**Hello cyber space people! I am Kono-Kun! I would like to tell you that this is the finale chapter of this story! It even ends on an even number! Chapter 6 YAY! I like even. Especially when it's getting even. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. So if you feel like it… write something in the dark evil little space known as a review box. Thanks SO much to all of you who read my story! YAY! **

It was early the next morning when Ichigo and the others arrived at the river. The first thing they saw was Shima sitting a rock and Kiru relaxing under a tree.

"Yay your all here!" Shima smiled happily. "You guys are really good at figuring out my letters."

"Just tell us what we have to do?" Ichigo demanded.

Shima hopped off the rock smiling at Ichigo. "Sounds like someone's grumpy." Shima walked over to Kiru who was now standing. "Alright I'll tell you but you have to promise me one thing first."

"What?" Sanosuke asked.

Shima laughed. "You have to promise that is I win you will be my toys, forever."

"What!? Y-you cant do that!" Renji yelled.

Shima looked at the confused red head. "Yes I can. It's my game."

"Fine, but if we win you _have _to send us home. No more games and no more letters. We all just go home." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo!" Rukia said grabbing the teen's arm turning him around. "What makes you so sure we would even win? If we lose…"

But before Rukia could finish Shima changed the background and split everyone up. "Alright, fine." Shima's voice echoed through the room. "If you win you all go home. No more tricks." There was a sound and ground shook. Brick walls came up from the ground just about touching the ceiling. They were trapped in a maze. "Let the game begin!"

"Wait! What the hell is this!?" Sanosuke asked.

"This is how it's going to work." Shima's said her voice still echoing throughout the room. "At least one of you have to make it out of the maze without getting caught be me or Kiru. If you do then you win, but if we catch all of you then we win. Fun right?" Shima laughed. "Also you will be able to keep track of who is out with this."

A large score board appeared on the ceiling with everyone's names on it. There was Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, Orihime, Uryuu, Chad, Kon, Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko, Sanosuke, Shima, and Kiru.

"Wait, Shima your's and Kiru's names are on there too." Uryuu pointed out. "Does that mean you two can be eliminated from the game as well?"

"Yup! Kiru and I can get out too. Which reminds me!" Suddenly paintball guns appeared in everyone's hands. "Your not allowed to use your weapons, so you will have to use these paintball guns instead. Now, no more talking! Lets start the game!"

OoO

Ichigo walked through the narrow halls of the maze it had been at least five minutes into the game. Ichigo stopped at the corner. Some one was coming. Ichigo jumped out and was about to shot when he saw Rukia standing there.

"Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"Hay Rukia." Ichigo said standing up straight. "Have you seen any of the others?"

She shook his head. "No. Have you?"

"No." Ichigo looked up at the score board. No one had gotten out yet. Ichigo sighed. "Come on we should try to find them."

OoO

"It's been five minutes already! Where are they!" Renji yelled frustrated. He hadn't seen anyone since this game started. The red headed soul reaper wandered around the maze hopelessly lost.

"What's wrong? Not having fun?" Renji spun around to see Shima standing behind him.

"I wasn't, but now I think I just might be getting into this game." He shot at Shima who dodged it. Purple paint splattered against the wall. Shima was fast. She shot her gun but Renji ducked. She shot again and hit him in the arm. His shoulder was covered in blue paint. Renji disappeared and his name was taken off the board.

"One down!" Shima laughed happily then ran down the nearest hall way looking for more people.

She found Kiru who had just hit Orihime in the back with blue paint she disappeared and her name was taken down.

"Hay Kiru Having fun?" Shima asked smiling.

"Not really. Can't we just call the game off and let them go home?" He asked simply.

Shima pouted and crossed her arms. "No, and don't think you can just quit! You have to play too. It would be no fun without you."

"Fine." Kiru sighed. He watched Shima run right and go down a hall way. Kiru went the other way.

OoO

"Look's like Renji and Orihime are out of the game." Sanosuke said looking up and board above their heads. Sanosuke had found Kenshin a couple seconds after Renji's name disappeared.

"Yes. I hope there alright." Kenshin said looking at the board just as another name was taken off. It was Yahiko's.

"Yeah. So what are we…" Sanosuke stopped talking when he heard a sound. Kenshin heard it too. They both froze trying to find the sound.

"Your looking the wrong way." Before Sanosuke and Kenshin Could turn around Kiru shot Sano and he was out of the game. "Looks like it's you and me now."

"So it is." Kenshin dodged a shot from Kiru and returned fire. Kiru just managed to avoid the paintball.

"Your pretty good at this Battosai." Kiru said. "I'll come back later. I need to have a talk with another one of your friends." Kiru said then ran down a hall to the right. Kenshin followed after him but Kiru was gone.

'_Where did he go?_' Kenshin thought.

OoO

Three more names had been taken off the list. Kon, Uryuu, and Chad. So now the only ones left were Kenshin, Ichigo, Kaoru, and Rukia. The game was almost over.

Ichigo and Rukia were wondering around the maze. They had been for the whole game really. They turned a corner and found something they thought they would never see.

"The exit!" Ichigo yelled happily. They ran towards the end of the maze, but it wasn't going to be that easy. Rukia was hit by a paintball and disappeared from the game. Ichigo stopped and looked behind him. "Kiru."

"Hello, Ichigo." Kiru said aiming the gun at him.

Ichigo ducked just as Kiru shot his gun and avoided being hit. Ichigo fired his gun but missed Kiru by an inch.

Kiru raised his hands holding the over his head.. "Ichigo, I want to make a deal with you."

"How do I know your not lying?" The teen asked keeping his gun aimed at Kiru.

Kiru smiled and place his gun on the floor and took three steps back. "How's this?" He asked.

Ichigo lowered his own gun put kept his finger on the trigger. "What do you want?"

"Same as you." Kiru shrugged. "I want this game to end. It would be too much work to find the rest of you. So how about I just help you take out Shima and we can all go home?"

Ichigo thought about what Kiru said for several minutes. "But couldn't I just exit the maze and win that way? Ichigo asked pointing to the exit behind him.

Kiru looked up and sighed. "That's not the exit"

"What do you mean? of course it's the exit." Ichigo said annoyed.

"Watch." Kiru said and walked past Ichigo. He went over to the exit and stuck his hand through. There was a loud sound and soon the entire area was covered in paint. Kiru had moved away in time so he wasn't hit. "See. It's just one of Shima's traps."

Ichigo sighed. "Fine what should we do?"

"Take out Shima of course." Kiru said simply. Kiru looked at the score board. "Looks like Shima got two more of your friends. Now it's just you and the Battosai. Unless you want to be Shima's toys forever."

"Why would you care? Wouldn't the game be over if we lost?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes it would, but then you and your friends would have to be under Shima's control and then I would never get any peace and quiet." Kiru sighed. "So how about it? Do you want my help, or not?" Kiru reached out his hand. Ichigo took it and the deal was made.

OoO

It took almost twenty minutes but Ichigo and Kiru finally found Kenshin. "Hay Kenshin!" Ichigo called running up to the samurai.

Kenshin turned around and saw Ichigo followed by Kiru. He was about to shoot when Ichigo explained what was going on.

"So he is going to help us?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes. So all we have to do is find Shima and take her out." Ichigo said simply.

"Take me out where?" Everyone turned around and saw Shima smiling.

"Shima. This game is going to end, and your not going to win." Kiru stated. "I suggest you just give up and we all can go home."

"But I'm having fun." Shima whined. "Now your all going down!" Shima shot three times. Kenshin and Kiru managed to get away but Ichigo got hit and disappeared.

Kenshin fired and hit Shima in the leg. "No way!" Shima yelled before she disappeared.

"Finally." Kiru sighed with relief.

"So is the game over now?" Kenshin asked.

"No not yet. You have to hit me. Then everything will be back to normal. Everyone will go home." Kiru explained. Kenshin shot Kiru and he disappeared. The game was finally over.

Everyone went home with no memory of the game, Shima, or Kiru. It's was like none of this ever happened. Everything was back to normal.

**YES! We are finally done! HAHAHA! Thank you for reading and all of your reviews are greatly appreciated. Hope you enjoyed the story. Anyway, bye everyone!**

**Shima- Noooo! I lost! **

**Kiru- Shima you can stop now. Were out of the story. **

**Shima- So! I still lost! Why did you help them win!? You should have helped me! You are so….**

**Kiru- Why me?**


End file.
